1000 Oceans
by Nicole Marie
Summary: Hermoine recieves a mysterious letter from a secret admirer, could this be the end of Hermoine and Ron? Read and find out! -Finished-
1. Hermione's Letter

A/N- Alright, This is my first story, so bear with me. And, until I get like, 5 reviews, the second chapter isn't gonna go up.   
  
Disclaimer- alright, no, I don't own Harry potter, But I would like to!  
  
Chapter 1: Hermiones Letter   
  
  
Hermione awoke one morning to a tapping outside her window. She looked, and there was Hedwig, with a letter from Harry. She opened her window, and let Hedwig in. Hedwig perched on Hermiones' desk chair and fell asleep. Hermione sat upright and read the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Thanks for your last letter. The owl it came with was pretty big, but it was cool. Hedwig and the owl got along pretty well.   
Things are the same as usual over here. My aunt found Dudley smuggling a full cake into his room the other day. He didn't get in trouble though. He just got threatened that the refrigerator is going to be pulled out of the wall and taken away, and that we'd all survive on fruit and peels. I don't think that he would survive with out his refrigerator. But, he got angry with them when they said that and he put his foot through the television out the window. Well, I feel pretty bad for him now. He has no Playstation, and no television. But, that's his problem. He now lives on picking on me.   
Well, anyway. Are you going to be at the burrow later on today? I know I will. I'm taking the knight bus; I don't think Uncle Vernon would like it if Mr. Weasley and all of them showed up in our fireplace like that again.   
Well, I'm off to Ron's house. Hopefully I'll see you there.  
Harry  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She hasn't heard from Harry since the last owl he sent... Which WAS the week after the last week of school. She had been writing him once a week, but she didn't expect a reply. She knew he couldn't, since he did stuff for his aunt and uncle. So, she wrote him back, attached the letter to Hedwig, and sent her off. Hermione then looked at the clock and realized that she needed to get going.   
A week before, she got an invitation to spend the last day of summer holidays with Ron. She missed him dreadfully. He had told her how much he likes her, and they started dating. He sent her a few love letters over the summer, but he was busy with helping out with housework.   
He's becoming a very responsible guy. Hermione thought. She giggled at the thought of Ron cleaning he dishes. Even with the wand, she could see him breaking something.   
Hermione got up, picked out some clothes, and got in the shower.   
  
10 minutes later she emerged from the shower to find another owl waiting for her. Hedwig was gone, because she had written Harry back. It wasn't Pig, and it wasn't a school owl. She got a bit nervous and she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
Hey. Listen, I need to talk to you, so, please, on the first day of school, meet me in the library after dinner. No one's bound to be there. So we can talk privately. This is too important for me to not tell you. So, please meet me. It would mean a lot if you did. And, if you didn't, I would have to seek you out.  
  
Hermione looked for a name of some sort. She got a little nervous. So she wrote the person back.   
  
To whom this may concern,  
Well, alright I'll meet you in the library after dinner. But, only under one condition, reveal yourself at dinner.   
Hermione  
  
She attached the letter to the owl and off it went. Then she got up, did one more check. She had everything, books, robes, money for Hogsmade, her wand, and cauldron. She was ready to go. 


	2. The second Letter, and the fight

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Harry Potter, Boy I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The second letter and the fight  
  
Hermione arrived at The Burrow to see Harry and Ron waiting for her. She ran up to Ron and jumped into his arms.  
  
"RON!!!!!!" she yelled. "I've missed you so much!" she grinned and kissed him gently.   
"I missed you too baby." he smiled. "We only have a day to do absolutely nothing!! Haha. Just kidding. Ok, listen, Harry brought over his 'Playstation 2'. And I have no clue what that is, and I know that you do, so would you be so kind and teach me while Harry and Ginny go and snog?" Ron said as he grinned. Harry punched him playfully. "We are NOT going to snog Ron. I'm going to help her with Professor McGonnagal essay. You know? I think we procrastinate too much."  
  
Harry went with Ginny to the kitchen table and they started the essay, and Hermoine and Ron went into his room and Hermione started up the Playstation 2. It turned out that Harry had "Final Fantasy X". So, Hermoine helped him play that. Since she has that game as well.   
  
  
  
The time flew by pretty fast and it was soon dinnertime. Hermione needed to freshen up, so, when Ron left to go set the table with Harry and Mr. Wesley, Ginny and Hermoine met up in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny hugged Hermoine tightly and giggled. "There's an owl waiting for you on my bed." Ginny said in a more serious tone. "Oh.. really? ok, well, I'll be down for dinner in 5 minutes. ok? I don't want to get in trouble for not being at dinner." Hermione said.  
  
She walked into Ginny's' room and untied the letter from the owls' leg and read it.  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Sorry, I can't reveal myself. I don't want you to find out who I am. It's something you have to find out in the library. Plus, it wouldn't be too good of a meeting in public. I have a reputation, and I can't ruin it just yet. I'll see you at dinner! Or, maybe sooner.. heh. I know I will see you, and I know you will see me, but you won't know that you're looking at me. Alright, see you soon!  
  
P.s. How is your relationship with Ron going? I just thought I would ask you because I am curious if you and him broke up yet.  
  
  
  
Hermione read the letter over and over again, and found herself not understanding what the person meant by "or maybe sooner". Creepy. And what does he mean by 'I have a reputation, and I can't ruin it just yet'?, she thought to her self. She laid on Ginny's' bed and thought a bit more, and decided to write the person back.  
  
Hello!   
Well, it's ok if you don't reveal yourself at dinner. I thought it would be nice. But, that's just the way I feel. But, I am curious as to what you meant by 'I have a reputation, and I can't ruin it just yet.' That sort of confused me. Alwell. I better be going.  
Hermione  
P.s. And how did you know that I was dating Ron Weasley?   
  
  
  
  
Hermione tied the letter to the owl and sent it off to the awaiting recipient. Finally, exhausted, and tired, she drifted off into a deep sleep.   
She soon awoke to Ron crying, and ripping a piece of parchment.   
  
"Ron? what are you doing in here?" she asked sleepily  
"That's what I should be asking you! You never came down to dinner, and now, I found THIS!" He yelled and threw the ripped letter at her. It had turned out to be the letter that she had received earlier that day.  
"We're over. You're obviously not interested anymore. I thought you loved me." He cried even harder at this.   
"But I DO love you Ron! Just list--" She was quickly cut off by Ron.   
"No, you DON'T LOVE ME! IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE RECIEVING THESE LETTERS FROM GOD KNOWS WHO!" He yelled even louder this time. Attracting the attention of Fred and George.  
"Ron? What's going on? It's nearly the middle of the night." Fred said rubbing his eyes.  
"SHUT UP FRED! BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HERMIONE. NOW! OUT!!!" Ron yelled at them. George, fearing that Ron would hurt Hermoine, stayed in the hallway.  
  
  
  
"RON!!! NO!!! LISTEN TO ME FOR A GOD DAMN MINUTE YOU STUPID GIT!" she spat at him. "THIS PERSON WROTE ME OUT OF NO WHERE! I SWEAR! YOU CAN BE SO JERKY SOMETIMES! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY PRIVATE THINGS! GET OUT OF MY SITE YOU IGNORANT SCREWT!" She yelled even louder, almost crying.   
  
Hermione ran out of Ginny's' room and into the Kitchen where she could be away from Ron. But Ron wasn't finished with her. He came running right after her. He finally caught up to her and pinned her up against the wall with a really tight grip.  
"Hermione I'm sor--" now it was his turn to get cut off.  
"No, leave me ALONE! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU!" she screamed. This attracted the attention of Mrs. Weasley. When she saw this, she turned and zapped Ron in the butt who jumped back and looked surprised.  
"RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU EVER HANDLE A GIRL LIKE THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I don't want you to come near Hermione for the rest of the night. And it's 12:30 AM! OI! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs.   
"Sorry mum..." Ron said.   
  
Harry shot straight up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow! what are they fighting about?!" Harry said to no one in particular. He sat in Ron's room waiting for him to come back up. He was used to this sort of thing. Uncle Vernon was always yelling about something.  
  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry for waking you up. But, Ron seems to think he can go through my personal things. And I don't appreciate that." Hermione said very calmly. She glared at Ron, and she walked back upstairs into Ginny's' room and sat on the bed.  
" 'Mione? Are you ok?" A very wide-eyed Ginny asked.   
"I'm fine Ginny. Just a little upset, that's all. Did I get any other letters?"  
"No."  
"Ok, thanks. You know, you really are my best friend."  
"Really? That's cool. You really are my best friend too" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione. Ginny let go and they fell asleep only to wake up to Mrs. Weasley yelling at them to get up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK KIDS! HERMIONE! RON! HARRY! GINNY! LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO BE AT KINGS CROSS-STATION IN AN HOUR!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.  
  
  
In about 10 minutes the trunks were in the trunk of the car, which was enchanted to fit all of the trunks, and they were off to Kings Cross-Station.   
  
Since this was their last year at Hogwarts, they had no fear to feel weird walking with the trunks through the train station. They finally reached platform 9 3/4. Harry and Ron rolled the trunks in first, and then the two boys leaned up against the pillar with the local muggle newspaper, like they were reading, they fell through the magical barrier. A few seconds later, Hermione and Ginny appeared. All four of them walked, with their trunks, onto the train and, put them in their compartment. Hermoine walked sat down next to Harry. Ginny sat next to Ron.  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasel, Mudblood." Came a voice from out side their compartment.  
"MALFOY! What do you want? Please! Can't we have a peaceful last year without you bugging us?! PLEASE?!" Hermione said. Draco had that sympathetic look in his eyes, and then out of the blue, he nodded at her.  
"Alright Mudblood. As you wish." He winked at her and walked away, with Crabbe and Goyle on his tail. 


	3. The arrival dinner and the meeting

Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own it.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The arrival dinner and the meeting  
  
  
She's so beautiful... Draco thought to himself. I really wish I could have told her then and there that I was the one who wrote her those letters. But, it has to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione watched him walk away. Every time he said the word "Mudblood" chills went up her spine. And she was getting quite tired of it.  
  
  
  
The train stopped with a startle. They didn't realize that they were already at Hogsmade Station. The carriages were waiting for them. Hermione was so excited, that what she didn't realize was that herself, Ginny, Harry and Ron got into the same carriage as Draco.   
  
"Hello Mudblood, weasel, potty." He said, smirking. "OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! YOU STUPID FERRET!" Ron yelled. "Still on that ferret kick, eh?" Draco said calmly. He grinned at Hermione. Hermione looked away, blushing.   
  
  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts, and everyone from second year and above filed into the great hall, and sat down at their respective house tables. A few minutes later, the first years filed in and stopped in front of the sorting hat. They looked nervous.  
  
The sorting hat started to sing its song. Hermione could imagine the song it sang to the first years she came into Hogwarts with. She giggled.  
The sorting had started. 9 new Gryffandors, 9 New Hufflepuffs, 9 new Slytherins, and 9 new Ravenclaws.  
  
  
Ron was about to say something to harry, when he was immediately interrupted by Dumbledores usual speech.  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I am also very pleased to welcome the new students this year!" His speech dragged on about the ball that is going to be going on after Christmas Holidays. Finally he finished. "Well, I would like to welcome everyone back once more, and, now, let the Feast begin!"  
  
Anxious to get up to the library, Hermione ate very fast.   
"Oi! 'Mione! I swear! What are you back on the S.P.E.W. Thing again?!" Ron asked. "No, actually, I'm not." She snapped at him. Ron looked startled. "Ok! I'm finished. I'm off to the library now!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Already?! It's only the first day of school, and you are already going to the library." Harry said astonished. Hermione giggled. "Well, I'm not taking any precautions this year. Every year, something happens to you, so I am going to get a book of spells for you to memorize. Alright?" She said laughing. She got up, and left for her dorm first. She needed to Brush out her now frizzed hair, and low and behold there was a note waiting for her on her bed.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hey. Alright, well, it's the first day of school! I can't wait to see you. I'll be sitting in the back table. Look for me. I'll be wearing the usual Hogwarts attire. Heh. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Just look at the back table. I will probably be reading a book, or something. Ok? Alright! See you soon!  
  
  
  
Hermione put the put the note down, and walked into the bathroom and used her wand to make her hair calmer than it was. Looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She walked out of her dormitory and down the hall to the library.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hermione walked cautiously into the library and saw someone with slivery-blonde hair, which was all messy like, reading "The Lord of the Rings". She walked up to him. "Hello" She said. He looked up. Hermione gasped and jumped back in surprise. "Malfoy?!" She practically yelled. "The one and only." He grinned as he said this.  
"You were the one who wrote me those letters?! PLEASE! Please tell me that it was a joke.... It was, wasn't it?" She asked.  
"No. I was quite serious. I need to talk to you." He said more calmly. He looked into her eyes, and saw that she was afraid. He touched her hand to calm her down, she just stiffened up. "Listen, Hermione, please, sit."  
"Did you just call me by my first name? You must be serious..." She said. She sat down willingly across from him.  
  
"Hermione... I spent all last year and the summer holidays trying to figure out how to say this. And, It has come down to this" he started. "I like you... A lot, actually."  
Hermiones' eyes widened. "Y...y...you are serious aren't you..." she said with a nervous tone.  
"Yes.. Quite serious. All those times I called you Mudblood... I it was only because I had no control over what I could say. My father doesn't know. Only because he's in Azkaban. Ever since I saw you on our first day here, I fell. Instantly to be precise. I just have a problem expressing my feelings. I may be 17, but all I know is that I love you, and I need you." He spilled all of his feelings out that he had for her. He reached over the table and caressed her face with his hand, and kissed her. She just sat there shocked to move or do anything. Draco Malfoy was kissing her.  
  
  
  
"Harry! COME ON! I want to see why Hermione's in the library! She NEVER goes there on the first day!" Ron said anxiously.   
"Fine Ron. I thought you didn't like her as much." Harry said, out of breath from running after Ron.  
"I don't. But, you know, I am curious." Ron grinned.  
The two boys walked into the library and saw Draco Malfoy kissing a girl... Hermione  
'YOU STUPID GIT! GET OFF HER! I SWEAR TO BLODDY 'ELL! GET OFF MY HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.  
  
  
Hermione finally realized what was going on, and she pulled away and looked at Ron, then back at Draco.  
"Oh my god... Ron... This isn't what it looks like. It really isn't." She pleaded, tears building up in her eyes.   
"No. Hermione.. Stay... away... from... ME" Ron ran from the library to Gryffandor Tower. Hermione got up and went after him.   
"Hermione! Wait!" Draco yelled after her. She didn't listen. She just kept running, not looking back.   
She loved Ron, and she was going to see what his problem was. He never got like this. Except for that time at their fourth year Yule Ball. He got mad at her for going with Krum. Now, Getting mad at me for going to the Yule Ball with Victor was uncalled for. She thought to herself.  
  
She finally caught up with him. He was at the painting that hid the Gryffindor Common Room, yelling past year passwords. "Alohamara" She said. The painting opened and she walked in. Ron followed.   
Hermione turned around and looked at Ron with a look that said, 'I'm going to cry'. "Ron... What's wrong? Why are you upset for someone kissing me, when YOU broke it off with me." She asked.   
"I still love you. There's nothing I can do about it 'Mione. I just thought you were cheating on me, with someone else." He said, looking at the floor.  
"Why would I do that? That's something I would never do." Hermione replied.   
"I know. But when I saw the letter, I got upset. Do you think that I wouldn't? Come on! Malfoy wrote them! He couldn't have been serious." Ron said. He looked away as her face hardened, and a dangerous glare came across her eyes.  
"He is serious. I have a feeling that he was pestering us, because he was under control of his father. But, I'm not going to say anything, because I don't know what goes on in his life." She walked a bit closer to Ron, and kissed him on the cheek. "Plus, you're the only one I'll ever really like." She turned to leave, because she wanted to talk to Harry, who probably had followed them, and was waiting outside of the common room. She walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
*  
  
Draco hid in the shadows while Hermione said the password. He was within earshot, so he heard the password. He walked up to the fat lady, only to find that the portrait hole had just opened. Hermione walked out, with Ron in tow.  
He smiled his evil grin. When Hermione saw him, she just shot him a look. "Well, I must get going, I just wanted to see why you ran off so quickly. I wasn't finished talking to you."  
"He sure wasn't" Ron said in a hushed tone.   
"Ta!" Draco flashed Hermione is sexy smile, and left.  
  
*  
  
Draco finally reached his tower. He muttered the password to Slytherin Tower and walked in. As soon as he sat down in his green chair by the fire, Professor Dumbledores' face showed up.   
"Mr. Malfoy, please come down to my office, immediately." The face said. "So, you don't have to guess my password I will give it to you." Dumbledore gave Draco the password to his office, and Draco walked out. 


	4. Evil Ron, Good Draco

A/N: Ok, well, I decided to do something, a bit different. I do expect some flames, but, hey, it's something new? Right? I know, I know, its something JK would NEVER do, but, it seems good for the story. And, plus, even tho I am in love with Draco (evil grin), I hate Slytherin. Heh. Well, please do, r/r!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Ron, Good Draco  
  
  
"Severus. I'm sorry, but we have to re-locate Mr. Malfoy. He doesn't belong in Slytherin anymore." Dumbledore said in a quite serious tone. Just as soon as he said that Draco walked into the room.  
  
"You requested my presence, Professor?" Draco asked, in a quite nervous tone.  
"Yes, I did. Please, wait a minute. I need to get something." Dumbledore said. He walked into his closet and pulled out the sorting hat an its' stool.  
"Please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. And put the sorting hat on, if you don't mind."   
Draco picked up the hat, sat down, and put the hat on. He was pretty nervous. He wasn't sure what was going on.   
  
He sat there for a few minutes as the sorting hat made its' decision.   
"Well, since you are being re-located into a new house, I appoint you into..." The sorting hat paused a minute and then continued. "Gryffindor!"   
Draco jumped up. "I'M IN GRYFFINDOR?! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Please, calm down. Professor Snape and I were discussing how you were doing in Slytherin. And, this normally doesn't happen, switching of houses. When we accepted you here, you had the attributes to be in that house. But, the beginning of last year, you have lost them." Dumbledore explained. "Before your father was taken to Azkaban, we put him under the truth potion. We discovered that he had you under his control, and being the strong child you are, you broke free, and the real Draco Malfoy came out. Professor Snape and I have also discussed the way you look at that girl, Hermoine Granger. I do encourage interhouse dating, but, in this case, if you two should decide to date, it wont be interhouse. It'll be within one house. And I will contact all of your teachers, and the head of houses, that you have been switched." Dumbledore stated.  
"So, I will contact, and have Professor McGonnagal know that you were just switched into her house, and I will have her prepare you a room. Possibly With Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. There is one extra bed in there. I'm sure they won't mind." Dumbledore turned around and told Snape something, Snape immediately turned around and left. A few minutes later, he returned with Professor McGonnagal.   
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy. I was just informed that you have been switched into my house. Please, follow me." With that, she turned and left the room. Draco immediately followed. They walked through the corridors to Gryffindor Tower.   
Professor McGonnagal spoke the password; "Alohamara" and they both entered the tower.  
Hermione & Ron were on the couch cuddling, and Harry was reading with Ginny's head in his lap, while he was stroking her hair.   
  
"Ok. Harry, Ron, this is your new roommate. Draco Malfoy." She said.  
"W..What?! Malfoy?! OUR ROOMMATE?!" Ron was nervous. "Why, tell me why, he has to be with us.. isn't he in Slytherin?"   
"Mr. Weasley. He was switched into your house." The professor explained.  
"Well, Ron, there must be a good reason as to why Malfoy.. err.. I mean Draco was switched into our house. And, we'll talk about it later." Harry reasoned. Ron just looked at Harry. "Alright then. We'll talk about it later." Ron said. "C'mon 'Mione." He took Hermione by the hand and walked towards the portrait and left. Draco watched this, and boiled up with jealousy.  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy, Harry is going to show you where you are going to be sleeping for the rest of the year. Please, don't start anything with any of the boys. Just be pleasent." The professor said. Draco just looked at her, nodded, and followed Harry up the stairs to his new dorm room. He had to admit, the Gryffindor common room was much nicer than Slytherins. There was no mold growing on the walls, and there was no moldy stench about it. He arrived at his new dorm room, so fast, he didn't even realize where he was going.  
Harry opened the door and lead Draco inside and showed him where he was going to be sleeping for the rest of the year. Draco put his book bag down on his bed, and left for the Slytherin Tower, so he could get his trunk.   
Draco walked out of the Gryffandor common room into the hallway that leads to it, to see Ron yelling at Hermione. He slinked into the shadows and listened.  
  
"HERMIONE! I don't want you to talk to him. I'm sorry. Once a death eater, always a death eater. There's nothing we can do about that."  
"Ron... I'm pretty sure he isn't a death eater." She tried to calm him down. "If he was one, why would he be switched into our house? There's no other logical reason for it. Listen, this is only our first day back. Let's not go jumping to conclusions. OK?! I'm not dealing with this, ANYMORE. No more fights, no more anything from you. To put it nicely, I can't stand your nonsense anymore. You make me crazy. I'm sorry Ron, but that's the truth. You get mad at me for getting a letter, and you break it off with me, and now, you don't want me to talk to Draco. I don't understand you anymore. Now, like you said to me, we're over. For the second, and final time. That's it! No more you and I. We obviously don't work well together. Harry and Ginny are fine. They don't bicker like me and you do. But, I swear. The next time you mention anything about me not talking to someone, I swear, I WILL hurt you. And I won't need to use a wand." She said, with a calm, yet anxious tone. She turned to walk away, but his grip got tighter.   
"Hermione, you will never speak to me like that, EVER again." Ron said. Hermione didn't know what happened. First thing she knew, she was standing in the hallway talking to Ron, next thing, her face was throbbing. He had obviously hit her. She touched her face, and Ron's grip wasn't so tight anymore, infact, there was no grip. Ron had let go. She fell to the ground in tears. Ron Weasley had hit her. The tears had started to flow faster now and she was sobbing.   
  
Draco wouldn't stand for this. He grabbed his wand, aimed it for Ron, and yelled the first spell that came to mind.   
"STUPIFY!!!" Ron fell to the floor, still as a log.  
Draco ran up to Hermione, picked her up, and carried her back to Gryffindor tower. He said the password, brought her into the common room, sat down on the couch, and let her cry on his shoulder. Draco really loved her, and he wasn't going to let anyone, more or less Ron Weasley, hurt her in anyway. Be it emotionally, or physically. He just sat there with her, holding her in his arms. God.. it feels so nice to have her in my arms.. she's so beautiful. He thought to himself.   
  
About 20 minutes flew by, and Hermione looked up to see who was holding her. She saw Draco, looking down at her with concern in his eyes. He touched her face, and she flinched. But, a bruise was forming. He did this spell to hide the bruise.  
"Draco... Why are you being so nice to me? You're always so.. arrogant, and rude, and mean, and not pleasant." She said. He leaned down and kissed her. She was there, being kissed by Draco, in shock. Took her a minute to realize what was going on. She finally realized, and kissed him back, but he pulled back.   
  
"We can't do this. I'd feel guilty if we did and Ron walked in." He said.  
"Draco.. He and I are over. Again. He wouldn't be able to hurt you. He's afraid of you, to tell you the truth. And I don't want to not feel safe anymore." She said calmly.  
"Ok, let me get this straight. You and Ron are over, again. He's afraid of me, and you don't want to not feel safe anymore?" he asked. "Yes."  
"What do you mean by, 'I don't want to not feel safe anymore?" Draco asked.  
"I feel safe with you Draco. I really do. It's something I've never felt before really. I don't feel safe with Ron, to tell you the truth." Hermione explained.  
"You feel safe with me? Well, that's good then. Because, I would never let anyone hurt you the way Ron did, ever again. I love you Hermione. And I would do anything to keep you safe." He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. Something Hermione had never seen before. His eye used to be an evil looking ice blue, and now they were an aqua jet blue. His eyes weren't as harsh as they were.   
"Yes. I feel safe with you." She smiled. He flashed her his sexy smile, bent down towards her face, and kissed her. She smiled, and kissed him back, but suddenly pulled away when she heard Ron's voice booming from out in the hallway, yelling the password. He walked in, and saw Draco Malfoy holding Hermione. He ran towards them, and Draco stood up, clutching his wand in his hand.   
"MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER!" Ron yelled.  
"Excuse me? I'm not allowed to touch Her?" Draco pointed his wand towards Hermione. "What ever gave you that idea WEASLEY? I can touch whoever I want, whenever I want." Draco said. With his wand outstretched. "So, don't mess with me Weasley. You don't yet know what it's like to mess with Draco Malfoy."   
"I don't need to find out." Ron turned around, and walked away. He hated when Draco challenged him. It was nerve racking really.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Thank you so much. I thought he was going to go after me again. I really can't stand his nonsense anymore."  
"It's ok 'Mione. I'll be here for you from now on. No one, including that moron, Ron Weasley is going to hurt you. Alright?" Draco said to her, looking into her eyes. Hermione nodded and smiled. 


	5. Draco's return to Slytherin to get his t...

Chapter 5: Draco's return to Slytherin, to get his trunk  
(Original title, huh?)  
  
Draco left the Gryffindor common room, and went towards Slytherin tower. He needed his trunk so he could get settled in his new house.   
  
Draco finally reached the dungeons and the Slytherin house. He said the password and walked in. Pansy was sitting by the fire. When Draco walked in she jumped up and ran over to him.  
"OH! Draco!!! You're back!" She kissed him, but he didn't kiss her back like he usually would. He just stood there, patiently, waiting, patiently, for her to stop.  
"What's wrong hunny? Why aren't you showing me some affection?" Pansy practically demanded. Draco wanted to smack her, but he refused that little voice in the back of his head.   
"Didn't we break up over summer holidays? Because I recall doing so." Draco said in a dark tone.  
"Why would we break up? Unless, you're not happy. You should be happy. Because, you love me, don't you?" Pansy was getting on his nerves.  
"Please, get off me, how can I love you? You're an indecent, conceited, nasty person. We're over." Tears welled up in Pansy's eyes. She couldn't believe what Draco had just said. She unhooked her arms from around his neck. "If this is about that Mudblood -" She was quickly cut off.   
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!" Draco was fuming now. He didn't like the fact that Pansy had just called his Hermione, 'Mudblood'. And he wasn't about to stand for it. With that, he shook his head and walked past her and up the stairs to his dorm room. A minute later, he came down the stairs, practically running through the door to leave the common room and ran back to Gryffindor tower.   
  
*  
  
Hermoine was sitting on the couch reading a book when Draco came romping through the portrait hole. He trampled up the stairs, threw his trunk on the floor next to his bed, which made a loud BANG. 2 minutes later he came trampling back town the stairs, and sat down next to Hermoine, and stared at the flames coming from the fireplace.   
"What's wrong?" Hermoine asked.  
"Pansy. That's what's wrong. Pansy." Draco replied, with a cold tone in his voice. Afraid, she turned away, and got up to leave the room, when she saw the dangerous glare in his eyes. He grabbed her arm, not to tight like Ron had done in the past though. Just tight enough to get his point across.   
"I don't want you to leave me alone right now." He said.  
"err... ok.." Draco put his arm around Hermoine, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He softened up when she did this. He really did enjoy her around. They soon fell asleep. 


	6. I don't know what to call this chapter!

Chapter 6: I don't know what to call this chapter. lol  
  
Draco soon awoke to movement in his arms. He didn't realize what it was until he saw Hermoines' face. He pushed her off him.  
"OI! MUDBLOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He looked around, and saw he wasn't in Slytherin anymore. He was in the Gryffindor common room. He then looked at her face, and saw that she had tears welling up in her eyes from what he had said.   
"Oi, 'Moine, I'm sorry. I thought I was back in my common room. I forgot that I got switched out last night. I really am so sorry." Hermoine looked at him, and saw the sincerity and tears in his eyes. He's never this soft, Hermoine thought to herself. She quickly got up and kissed him gently, and left the common room for breakfast. He quickly followed.  
  
She walked quickly, because she was getting really hungry. Draco finally caught up with her. He took her hand in his and they were off to breakfast.   
  
When they walked in, it wasn't that crowded as it usually was. They walked towards their house table and sat down.   
  
"Hey Hermoine, Draco." Ron said Draco with a long drawl in his voice. Draco just glared at him, and Ron looked down at his food, and started to eat. Draco smirked evilly. Hermoine saw this and glared at him. Draco started to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok!!! Thanks for all the great reviews! Lol. Well, any who. The next chapter is around Christmas time/Christmas Holidays, and I don't know what happened to Ron... he's there, but, I don't know where there is. I wasn't sure how to do this, so bear with me. So, remember, this is only my first fan fic, EVER! I'm sure I'll get some flames, but that's life! Heh. I don't mind. And if you have any tips, please, do. Ok, I'm done now!!!   
  
Oh yea. This is just a quick question. Do any girls, that have had their sweet 16 party, have any idea of a song out there that I could use to dance with my dad to? My moms getting upset that I don't have a song picked out yet. Even though the party's in October... augh... the life I lead. Well, if you have any ideas, e-mail me.  
  
Angelzpathz@hotmail.com 


	7. Christmas time

Chapter 7: Christmas time  
  
  
  
It was one of the hogsmade weekends, and Draco needed to find something for Hermione, for Christmas. So, Harry took him to one of the stores there, a muggle shop.   
They walked into the shop, and Draco immediately found something, he wasn't sure if Hermoine would like it.   
  
"Hey, Harry, do you think she would like this?" Draco said as he held out a diamond bracelet, into the light. It was sparkling, and it was beautiful.  
"Oh my.. That is amazing. I've only seen one like that, on my aunt. And it wasn't as nearly as beautiful as the one that you just picked out. I'm sure 'Mione would love it." Harry said. Draco grinned at his accomplishment.   
He walked up to the cash register, and purchased the bracelet. But, then another thing caught his eye. A diamond ring. He grinned again, and finished his purchase.   
"Hey, Harry, look at this." Draco pointed out the diamond ring. "now, Ginny might like this. I know you guys aren't dating, but I know she likes you, and I know you like her. So, go for it." Harry grinned. He loved Draco's ideas. Well, sometimes at least.   
  
Harry went over to where the ring is, and picked it up to examine it. On the inside of the ring, it said, 'I Love You. Be Mine.' In black letters. Harry showed this to Draco.  
"I don't know." Harry said. "I mean, she'll think that I'm nuts."  
"No, she won't. I know very well she won't. Trust me for once, will ya Potter?" Draco tried to explain. Harry nodded and went to go purchase the ring.   
  
  
They finally arrived back at Hogwarts, and they walked back up to their room. Draco helped Harry wrap the ring. They wrapped their gifts to the girls in gold wrapping paper, that Harry had conjured up, and they put their gifts under the tree in the common room. Draco sat down in his favorite chair, the big one, by the fireplace. Crookshanks jumped up into his lap, curled into a ball, and fell asleep. Soon after, Draco too fell asleep, only to be awoken all to soon, by Hermione, picking up Crookshanks, and taking his place on Draco's lap. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He finally opened his eyes from the nap he was taking, and looked around. It was morning, he had fallen asleep, and hadn't woken up. It was Christmas morning to be exact. He smiled, ever so lightly, and kissed her back.  
"Merry Christmas baby." Draco said. Hermione got off his lap and motioned for him to get up too. Still in the sleeping mode, he held out his hand. "Help me up?" he asked, in the laziest tone he could come up with. Hermione grinned at him, and helped him up. He walked over to the tree and picked up his gift for her, a long box. He brought it over to her and smiled.  
  
"Here. This is for you. It took me forever to pick out." He grinned even more as she opened it.   
"What is it?" She asked, anxious to know what he had gotten for her.   
"I'm not going to tell you, it's a gift. You can't find out what it is, until you open it." Draco replied, grinning as broadly as he could. She opened the box, and gasped at what she saw. She just looked at Draco.  
"A diamond bracelet? A real diamond bracelet?" Hermione was too surprised. She just stared at him for a few minutes, in a daze.   
Finally, she came to, and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He just grinned and kissed her back. He pulled away, and looked at the tree, it was so beautiful, but there was something missing. Draco walked towards the tree and found that Harrys' gift to Ginny wasn't there. He must have given it to her already. Draco thought to himself.   
  
  
  
  
Draco was starting to get a bit antsy. He hadn't send Crabbe and Goyle in the longest time, so he went to go visit them at breakfast. Draco started walking towards the Great Hall, and saw them on their way there as well. He ran to catch up with them.  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Wait up for a minute!" He yelled after them. Crabbe and Goyle spun around in surprise. They looked at Draco as he ran towards him. Finally slowing down, Draco looked at them, and gave them his old evil smile. And the evil ice look appeared in his eyes once again.  
"How's it going?" Draco asked.  
"We're uhh.. ok I guess. How's the Mudblood, since you ARE in her house now." Crabbe answered.   
"Eh, she's alright, I guess. I really have nothing to do with her. She stays out of my way, I stay out of her way." Draco grinned. "So, up to some fun?" Draco asked the both of them. They both nodded. Draco grinned even broader, and got that evil ice look back into his eyes. The three of them turned and walked away from the Great Hall, toward the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked around, and saw that Harry was still sleeping, and Draco was gone. He took out the box that Harry was to give to Ginny, and put a label from him to Hermione. He looked around, Nevelle was still sleeping. Good. No one to get me in trouble with Harry for doing this. I think I'll make a clone of the ring to give to Harry for Ginny. Ron thought to himself. He quickly changed the color of the wrapping paper to a deep crimson red. Then he made a clone of the ring. He grinned at his accomplishment, got out of bed, and walked downstairs to the common room.   
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Hermione quickly snapped around to see Ron standing there with a small box.   
"Oh, hey Ron." Se replied. He walked towards her with the box.  
"Here. This is for you." He moved the box towards her. She went to take it, but Ron saw the bracelet, and snapped the box back. "Who gave you that?!" He asked annoyed.  
"Oh, this?" She quickly thought up an excuse. "My mum and dad sent it to me for Christmas." She said. She hoped that he would believe it. Because she didn't need to be slapped for getting a bracelet from the one she loved. Ron looked at her; he had the same ice look in his eyes, that Draco had, when they first started school here.  
"Oh, alright." Ron said. He gave her the box. She un-wrapped it, and opened the box itself. When she saw the diamond ring, she gasped.   
"What is this for?" Se asked, the curiosity coming over her.  
"I love you 'Mione. And I got it because I will always love you. I am so very sorry for slapping you, and I will never do it again. So, would you consider, taking me back. You know, another chance?" Ron was hoping for the answer he wanted. But, Hermoine just looked at him. She knew that he would hit her again, from the cold look in his eyes, and to give him another chance? That was preposterous. She wouldn't, only because, he got his second chance. There was no third chance. That was it.  
"Ron, I'm so sorry. I can't accept this. I'm with Draco. And I already gave you your second chance. I don't give third chances. I'm so sorry." She got up and left the common room, so that Ron couldn't hurt her.   
  
  
  
She quickly turned the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco sitting on the floor, back against the wall, with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing something evil. Since that was the way to the library, and the library was where she was headed, she stuck it up, and walked past them. As she walked past them, Crabbe did nothing but make googly eyes at her. She had grown to be a beautiful girl. But when Draco saw her, the cold icey look in his eyes went away. He got up to follow her, but he couldn't. He was quickly pulled back, and he flew into the wall, and let out a shrill cry.   
When Hermione heard the cry, she spun around to see Draco crying against the wall. Crabbe and Goyle had left him there when Draco screamed out in pain. She ran to his side and didn't leave until he could get up.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ~ Alright. Well, Just for future reference, how do you guys feel about Draco saying "Dude"? Lol!! Just wondering.  
  
Trunks' Woman - Hey! Thanks. That's a good idea (for the song).  
  
For all of those that like the abusive Ron, I don't know. I already have chapter 8 written, I just have to make a bunch of changes. It's a really bad rough draft. Lol. So, be patient, and wait it out. Maybe you'll get a surprise. Heh. 


	8. The great idea

Chapter 8: The great idea  
(Well, this is original too! Lol, well, I'm not all to good at coming up with titles.)  
  
Draco looked up at Hermoines eyes, which were filling with tears. He couldn't move to hug her. And when he tried, it hurt. Madame Pomfry healed him all right, but he was still sore, that's why he couldn't move.   
"Mr. Malfoy, the sore feeling you have right now, it will be gone in an hour. Just please, drink this." Madame Pomfry handed Draco a cup with some purple stuff in it. He drank it, but it tasted like tree bark.   
  
  
  
An hour flew by, and the sore feeling that Draco had, went away. He had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and Hermoine was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up. She looks like an angel when she's asleep. He thought to himself. He walked to where Madam Pomfry was sitting, and told her that he was feeling better, walked over to Hermoine, picked her up, and he carried to Gryffindor Tower. Once they got inside, he laid her on the couch, and went over to the bulletin board that was put up during the summer.   
  
  
Calling All Students  
  
There will be a ball when school starts back up.   
The theme of the ball is Famous Wizards / Witches of the Past  
You all will be making your own costumes.   
Since, of course, this IS a costume ball  
Please contact the head of your house for information on the ball.  
If you need ideas for your witch / wizard,  
Please go into the library, and take out the book titled:  
Famous Witches and Wizards of the Past  
Thank you for your time reading this!  
  
  
Draco thought for a few minutes, and then walked towards the headmasters' office. But, of course, Professor Dumbledore wasn't in his office, he was walking around, talking to people. Draco had to laugh. He was a jolly old fellow.   
  
Draco walked up to him and smiled.  
"Professor. I have a request. For that ball that you are planning for when we get back, can you make it a masque? Because, before my father was sent to Azkaban, we would have those, every Christmas. And it's really neat. I just thou-" He was soon cut off by Professor Dumbledores hand.   
"Say no more. That's a wonderful idea! How about, we have the masque, and make it, that no one knows whom they're dancing with, until the end of the night. I will cast a spell upon all of those who enter the Great Hall, so that they have to act like the person they are dressing up as." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "And I will have the charms teacher teach you a voice changing spell, so that it is harder to guess who you are dancing with. How is that Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledores eyes glittered with happiness as he said all of this.  
"I like it Professor! I like it." Draco's' eyes were now glittering with excitement. He never came up with such good ideas.  
  
Happy for his accomplishment, he headed back for Gryffandor Tower. He muttered the password, and entered. He saw Ron pacing the floor like a moron, and Hermoine still sleeping. He saw the bracelet on her writs for the first time, and smiled. It looked beautiful on her. Then Ron shot him a look that said, 'Don't look at my Hermoine'. But Draco shot him a look right back that said, 'like hell I wont'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked over to Hermoine, picked her up, and brought her into the dungeons, where they could have some privacy.   
The room he brought her to, wasn't moldy, and had to icky stench to it, it was covered in a crimson red wallpaper, and the chairs were blood red, with pillows of gold. He set her down on the couch and let her sleep for a few more minutes. While he was waiting for her to wake up, he sat down and put on his robe over his clothes.   
Hermoine soon woke up to find herself in a room, covered in red. She looked around, and there was a chair right in front of the fireplace. She wasn't quite sure where this place was, but it was beautiful to her. Then, a figure got up out of the chair in front of the fireplace, and walked towards her. She couldn't quite make out his face, until he spoke.  
"Hey baby. You're awake. Finally." She looked at him, it was Draco, but it didn't sound like Draco. He hadn't called her baby yet. Well, they were together, so he could.   
"can you skooch over for me?" she moved into a sitting position, and let him sit down. He put his arm on the back of the couch, and she moved closer to him. And put her head on his shoulder.  
"Draco? Where are we?" She asked. He flashed her his sexy smile and, started to play with her hair.  
"We, are in my favorite thinking place. It's a part of the dungeons that no one knows about, because it's not really a dungeon. Were not underground. Really, we're a floor above underground. Me, Crabbe, Goyle, and now you, are the only ones that know about this place." He smiled again, but this time, it was a warm smile, not a grin, not a sexy smile, just a nice, warm, sensual smile. She smiled back at him. They soon fell asleep together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermoine woke up with a start. And realized that, that was all a dream. She looked around the room and saw Ron pacing around like a moron, and Draco had just come through the door.   
  
"Hey 'Moine! You're awake! Finally!" Draco grinned. "I was waiting for you to wake up. It's boring really. Well, anyway. We're having a masque when Christmas Holidays are over. I'm excited. We were originally having a 'ball'. But I talked professor Dumbledore into having a masque. So, he's going to post another bulletin about the ball, which is now a masque! I'm so excited!!!! Well, anyways. Lets do our costumes together, ok?"  
"Huh? What? I just woke up, and you're throwing all this information at me. My brain can only take so much when I wake up hunny." Hermoine threw him a warm smile. "Now, what are we doing tonight? Because I want to do some research on costumes." She was grinning now.  
"So, you did take in everything I said." He pinned her to the couch, and knelt above her. "You little --" Hermoine kissed him.   
She was more interested in him right at the moment, then in the masque. She felt his hand leave her wrist, and it started to move down. He started to try to take off her school robes, but he didn't succeed.  
"Babe, please, we can't do this. I'm actually not ready." Draco said.   
"You're not ready to... wow... well, it doesn't matter, because if we did, I'd want to be someplace special. Plus, I'm also not ready." She flashed him her most innocent smile.   
"You little tease." Draco licked her ear. And got off of her.   
"I know I am!" Hermoine flashed him a grin and turned away.  
"Don't tease please. It's not nice ya know." Draco turned around, and there was Ron still pacing around like a moron. Every so often he would look at Draco and Hermoine, and be disgusted by their happiness.   
"I better go up to bed now hunny. I'll talk to you in the morning." Hermoine said sleepily. She tried to leave the room, but Draco caught her hand and led her to a chair by the fireplace, and sat down and motioned for her to sit on his lap. He did, and they fell asleep together.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to warm kisses along her neck. She smiled lazily and scruffled Draco's hair up.  
"Morning!" He said  
"Morning."  
"Ready for breakfast? You've been sleeping like a log." He chuckled lightly.  
"Yeah, ok. Let me up." Hermione got up safely. She stretched out her arms and legs.   
"Mmm, you're Ms.Sexy this morning." Draco was staring at her oddly. Hermione looked down, and saw that she was in her bra, and skirt. She blushed furiously, and tried to cover herself up, but failed. "Oh hell 'Mione!" Draco growled. He grabbed her, picked her up, and carried her up to her dorm room. "Here. You can put a shirt on. Ok?" He flashed her his sexy grin, and turned around so she would stop blushing.  
  
  
"Ok. I'm done." Hermione called.  
"Finally!!" Draco grinned. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, sat down at their table, and started to eat. Harry looked up, and saw that Hermione and Draco were getting cozy with each other. He grinned and turned to look at Ron, who was staring, and had an angry look on his face.  
  
"Harry, why does this always happen to me? Why does Malfoy always get the girl?" Ron said with an evil tone in his voice.  
"Has it ever occurred to you, Ron, that they are in love?" Harry asked.  
"No"  
"Ok, then shut up!"  
Ron looked down at his food and started to eat.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and I have a new story that I just wrote today. "The closet" It's not 'Harry Potter'. It came out in Italian class today believe it or not. Heh. There's this kid, Pat, who I've liked since 7th grade, even though he torments me. So, please, read the story!! lol   
  
citywitch110 - Hey, I never said that you can't stick to your own opinion! 


	9. The Ball

Chapter 9:  
  
Christmas holidays were over, and everyone was getting back to his or her usual schedules. All the students filed into the Great Hall that Monday. Draco and Hermoine walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, and sat down in their usual seats. They just were a bout to start eating when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his usual morning announcements.  
  
"Good morning! Well, we are having a ball this Friday. I hope you all saw the bulletins on your common room bulletin boards when you all got back. Well, I have decided to change it to a masque. The whole idea of the masque is so that no one knows with whom they're dancing, until the end of the night. I will cast a spell upon all of those who enter the Great Hall, so that they will be exactly like the person they chose to dress up as." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "And I will have the charms teacher teach you a voice changing spell, so that it is harder to guess who you are dancing with. If you need any ideas for a costume, please contact the head of your house, or consult a book from the library. " Dumbledores eyes glittered with happiness as he said all of this. "As planned, this masque will be this Friday night. And it will last until midnight. You will have to make a mask to wear, but you will be wearing your dress robes. The mask has to be concealing enough, so that no one knows who you are at all. Now that I have said this, lets us eat!" With that, Dumbledore sat down, and began to eat, as did the rest of the school.  
  
  
  
Every class that Hermoine, Harry, and Draco had together, there was talk about the mask and costumes. Hermoine refused to tell anyone what her idea for a mask was, so that no one would know who she was.   
  
After classes were finished on the day of the ball, she walked up to the library, and took out a book titled: "Beautiful Witches from the 15th and 16th centuries"  
  
She looked through the book, and finally found what she was looking for.  
Princess Yuma, from Japan. She looked beautiful in her mask, and gown. Hermione decided that if she were to make it so that no one knew who she were, then she had to make herself look more beautiful that she was. She brought the book back up to her dorm room, and she conjured up all the things that she would need for this mask. The mask she had gotten from her mother for Christmas, well, it was a perfect base. It was a porcelain mask. She had also gotten some glue on glitter, and some paint. For god knows what reason. She took her purple paint, and painted the porcelain mask, and then put glitter all over it. She then did a spell to make the mask big enough to fit her whole face. She took some blue feathers, light enough to match the mask, and glued them on. Her mask was finished, but it was missing something.   
"OH! I know what it's missing! I should have known it all along!" She walked over to her drawer, and pulled out Lavenders' loose glitter, and did a spell, so that the glitter would fall out of the strings on the mask. She looked through her dress robes, and found a white and purple one, it looked perfect together. The only problem was her hair, and her voice. She had to do another spell to flatten her hair, because that was a dead give away, and make her voice sound different. As soon as she finished, she walked out of the dorm rooms, and down the corridors towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
She knew that no one there would recognize her, well at least she thought she did. A boy in a pumpkin suit walked up to her. (A/N: ok, so a pumpkin suite isn't all that great, but I couldn't think of anything else! And, I don't like Ron very much.. well, I like him, but this is about Hermione and Draco. lol)   
"Hey Hermione."  
"Ron?"  
"Yea.."  
"How'd you know that it was me?"  
"Easy. I watched you do research on your mask, in the library." He took her hand and lead her outside of the entrance to the Great Hall. He took her into his arms, lifted up her mask, and kissed her gently. "You know that I never meant to hurt you that day, right?" She pulled away from him.  
"Ron, I can't do this. And even if you didn't mean to hurt me that day, you still did. There's no changing the past." She turned around and entered the Great Hall once again.  
  
She stood in the entrance way for a few minutes, before she saw a tall man walk into the hall from the back entrance. That's got to be Hagrid. She thought to herself. Hermoine walked over to him.  
"Hello Hagrid." She said.  
"Hello, uh, miss."   
"It's me silly, Hermoine."  
"Oh, really? Wow! You look great! How did you know that it was me?"  
"You're the only really tall person here." Hermoine giggled.  
"Oh, right."  
  
Some boy started to walk in their direction.  
"Hey, Hagrid, I'm going to go outside. Ok?" Hermoine had a nervous tone in her voice. She turned around and left to go outside.  
"Alright. See you."  
The boy finally stopped walking when he reached Hagrid..  
"Hello Hagrid. How are you tonight?" The boy asked. Hagrid looked upset that everyone knew who he was. But, he stuck it up.  
"I'm fine, uhh..." The boy lifted up his mask so only Hagrid could see who it was.  
"It's me, Draco!" Hagrid looked surprised.   
"Of course it's you Draco!"  
"Have you seen Hermoine? I haven't seen her at all tonight." Draco sounded upset.  
"Well, actually, I have. She left a few minutes ago to go outside. Maybe you can catch her if you go outside, right now." Hagrid seemed a hurry to get Draco to leave.   
  
*  
  
When Hermoine got outside, she saw Harry.   
"Harry?"  
"What..." Harry looked up. "Who are you?"  
"It's me, Hermoine." She replied, quickly lifting her mask up. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Just bored. Ron's refusing to be social, because you turned him down yet again. And I just need to hang out with someone."  
"Well, what about Ginny?"  
"I can't find her! Everyone is disguised!"  
"Well, I know what she's wearing."  
"REALLY? Tell me!" Harry looked anxious.  
"Well, she's wearing the same dress robes that I am. Ok?"   
"Thanks 'Moine!" Harry walked over to her and hugged her. "You are truly the best!"  
  
*  
  
(A/N: alright. This little portion of the story coming up, I just figured I would tell you, is coming out of the sincerity of my heart, since today {03-01}, I finally heard my ex, and first and only love, talk to me again. And I swear, I fell in love with him, all over again.. and this part comes from that inspiration from math class {heh}. And the song is "1000 Oceans" by Tori Amos. I love the song. Ok, now, back to the story.)  
  
*  
  
Draco walked outside to see Harry walking back in, and they exchanged their greetings. He saw a girl sitting alone on a bench. He walked over to her, and smiled.  
"Hey, can I sit?" he asked.  
"Sure." Draco sat down and looked at her. "Hermione, I know that it's you." He grinned. She looked at him.  
"Alright.." Hermione was feeling all but comfortable right now.  
"I also know what happened outside the Great Hall before, with Ron and you." To Hermiones' ears, he sounded angry.  
"But, I didn't mean to... I mean..." She started to cry. Draco put his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder.  
"Shh.. shh.. It's alright. I love you. I wouldn't let him do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, more or less upset. You are my match, my missing piece. I realize this now, more than ever. I never knew that, I would love you, ever. And now, that I have had the chance to, I find that, I will never stop loving you." She lifted her head from his shoulder as he took his arm from around her. He got up with his back towards her, and went searching through his robes to find his wand. He said some words that she had never heard before and out of no where a box popped out of thin air. He took the box and fumbled around with it, nervously, turned around to face her. He smiled and got down on one knee.  
"What's going on Draco?" She asked him, with a nervous look on her face.  
"Dude. Don't make this harder than it already is, ok?" He answered her. She nodded her head, and he took in a deep breath before he started to talk again,  
"Hermione Granger, I have watched you change from a bushy hared, beautiful girl, to a beautiful woman. And I really don't want to lose that woman. You mean so much more to me, than anyone else in this world has ever meant to me." He smiled warmly at her. "Hermione.. You are my world.. and I know if I lost you, the world I am living in, right now, would disappear as well." He sighed lightly, and with one hand moved the box out to her. "So ... Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?" He flicked the box open with a finger. Inside the box was a diamond mounted on a silver band. Tears filled up in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile weakly. She flung her arms around his neck and cried even harder.  
"Yes! I will marry you!" he picked her up and spun her a round a few times and set her down on the ground. She looked up and him, tears rolling down her face, smiling. He leaned down, and kissed her.   
  
She pulled away, as soon as a slow song had come on. They danced for the rest of the night, to the one song, even though it had ended.  
  
  
"These tears I've cried   
I've cried 1000 oceans   
And if it seems I'm. Floating.   
In the darkness   
Well, I can't believe that I would keep.   
Keep you from flying   
And I would cry 1000 more if that's   
What it takes to sail you home   
Sail you home sail you home   
  
I'm aware what the rules are   
But you know that I will run   
You know that I will follow you   
Over silbery hill through the solar field   
You know that I will follow you   
  
And if I find you. Will you. Still remember   
Playing at trains   
Or does this little blue ball   
Just fade away.   
Over silbery hill through the solar field   
You know that I will follow you.   
I'm aware what the rules are   
But you know that I will run   
You know that I will follow you   
  
These tears I've cried   
I've cried 1000 oceans   
And if I'm. Floating.   
In the darkness   
Well, I can't believe that I would keep.   
Keep you from flying   
So I will cry 1000 more if that's   
What it takes to sail you home   
Sail you home sail you home "  
  
  
  
~*~ The end ~*~ 


End file.
